


A Ticklish Homecoming

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: After coming home from a mission, Pietro learns that you are ticklish, which doesn’t end well.Originally posted: February 7th, 2016





	A Ticklish Homecoming

Three days. Three days ago your loving boyfriend Pietro went on a solo mission. Today was the day he was expected to be back. So here you were, being the worried girlfriend waiting by the door for her boyfriend to come home. Only Pietro can get you like this.

You were currently in the common room with the others; everyone was trying to relax and take a day-off from being superheroes. Tony and Bruce were discussing matters on their latest project, with their nose hidden behind a tablet. Bucky and Steve were watching TV, trying to catch up to the modern day world. Clint and Natasha were idly chatting, occasionally watching the TV then returning to their conversation. Every now and then, you would check your phone to see what time it was. You tried not to dwell on the subject, so you were trying to focus on the TV, hoping that time would go by faster and the universe will bring Pietro home.

After 20 minutes of staring aimlessly at the TV, you got up to get a glass of water, finding anything to do besides biting your nails. 

You walked through the hallway and entered the kitchen where Vision and Wanda were talking about their latest training events. You greeted them with a small smile. Wanda returned the gesture with a knowing look; she too was anxious for Pietro to come home safe, but she had Vision to keep her mind off things. You walked up the counter and grabbed a clear, tall glass out of the cupboard. You poured some water in the glass and slowly drank the whole glass, enjoying the relieving sensation down your throat.

All of a sudden, you felt a gust of wind and two arms wrapping around your waist. You gasped and looked over your shoulder to see Pietro smiling down at you. “Zdravstvuy, lyubov’ moya.”  _Hello my love._

Placing the glass on the counter, you quickly turned around to reciprocate the hug. “Pietro! I missed you,” you responded. You nuzzled your face in the crevice of his neck.

He chuckled at your greeting. “I missed you too, Y/N.” You felt his body move slightly before hearing him greet his sister who was watching his homecoming. She kindly responded in their native tongue. It was then that Pietro tightened his grip on your waist, tapping his fingers aimlessly on the sides of your waist.

You squealed in response, jumping out of Pietro’s reach. You looked up to see Pietro with a surprised look on his face. “I didn’t- Wait, Y/N?… Are you ticklish?’

Your face flushed, responding “Pshhh, no”, attempting to hide that you are very ticklish.

Pietro smirked, slowly approaching you again as you backed away with caution. “Uh-huh,” he stated. “I totally believe you.” He lunged toward you, but you quickly ran out of his reach, not before hearing Vision and Wanda chuckling. You sprinted towards the common room, knowing he damn well can catch up to you with his superspeed.

You were almost at the entrance of the common room, when you were being scooped up by your boyfriend. “PIETRO!,” you screeched as his fingers were gently tickling your sides. You barely heard Pietro through your forced laughter, “What lyubov? I’m just trying to get my proper homecoming from you.”

You were dying from laughter and had to get out of his grip ASAP. When you thought that all men had the same weakness,  _sex_. You turned around abruptly, slamming your lips onto his. Your hands went to his hair, massaging his scalp. His hands stopped his attack on your sides and instead placed them on your hips. He returned the gesture and you felt him smirk against the kiss. You got him distracted. 

You’ll pay for this later, but right now, all you wanted is for the tickle attack to end.  _Sorry Pietro._  Your hand cupped and fondled his clothed member. Once you knew he was dazed and unfocused, you ripped your hand off his pants and ran into the common room. You knew you had only so much time, until your boyfriend will come in looking for revenge. You stopped and quickly observed the room for a hiding place.

“Whoa Y/N,” Tony smirked. “I know Pietro is back and all, but dang you guys work fast.”

You blushed for a moment, looking down and realizing your physical appearance. Your clothes were disheveled and your hair had a post-sex look. But you didn’t have time to be embarrassed. You ran to the couches and sat in between Steve and Bucky, knowing if anyone would protect you, it would be them. “Protect me,” you demanded, your eyes darting to the entrance of the common room.

Everyone’s heads turned to the same direction. Almost immediately, Pietro was standing at the entrance. He was breathing heavily, and he was looking around the room as one can only describe as him hunting for his prey.

“Dang Speedy,” Clint said. “Didn’t know you were so kinky.” That earned a slap on the arm from Natasha.

Pietro’s eyes finally land on you, and damn were you nervous. Using his powers, he was right in front of you in the blink of an eye. Steve quickly jumped in between the two of you. “Whoa there,” Steve uttered. “What’s going on here?”

Pietro answered, “I learned something new about Y/N today.” Before he could finish his thought, Tony said, “That she is kinky as well”. You kept your eyes on Pietro, but you could practically hear Bruce sigh and shake his head disapprovingly.

“No,” he responded unamusingly. “That she is ticklish.”

Bucky wondered, “Really?” before poking your side. You squealed, practically jumping off the couch.

“Yep,” he said with a smug look at his face.

“Buckkkky,” you whined as you backed away.

All of a sudden you felt something brushing your neck, causing you to scream yet again. You quickly turn around to see a certain red-haired Avengers with a smirk on her lips. “Dang,” Natasha said. “She really is ticklish”.

It’s as if you were thrown into an alternate universe. Every single Avenger, besides Bruce - _Bless Bruce-_ , smirked then turned their head to face you.  And boy was it creepy.

Your eyes widened at your realization of their next action. You uttered, “Shit,” before darting out of the room. Out of all the missions and training, this would be the most scariest and most strenuous moment of your life.


End file.
